Gravity Falls: The Minus Dimension
by Exotos135
Summary: The twins are going to gravity falls for another new summer. But Dipper finds a never-seen-page about another dimension called "The Minus Dimension". Once he and Mabel get transported to the dimension, they'll discover it's not gonna be easy to leave. Can they, along with their friends and enemies, escape the minus dimension and live to tell the tale?.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney and Alex Hirsch.

Another Disclaimer: Everything else belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

Warning.

This story contains mild violence, mild language(or not), video game announcers and robots. OOC-ness may appear and rating may change.

* * *

Bus to Gravity Falls "7:00 A.M."

Dipper woke up inside a bus with his sister Mabel. While Dipper took out his 3 book and started to read, Mabel looked trough the window and among the beautiful forest scenery saw the city of Gravity Falls, triggering to her the memories of the twins last stay at Gravity Falls.

"I can't believe we're gonna spend another summer with Grunkle Stan." said Mabel in excitement. "It's gonna be so awesome!"

As Mabel told Dipper all they could do this summer, Dipper was reading his book without realising Mabel was talking to him. He was looking trough all the information he read trough the book last summer. While reading about many of the forest creatures, vampire bats, the flying eyeball, etc, dipper briefly paused when he found one page he never saw.

_"What's this?"_ tought Dipper, wondering about the page he just founded.

Dipper mentally read the title, the Minus Dimension, and the latin chanting just beneath said title. But before he could actually read the rest of the page, the bus stopped in front of the entrance of the Mystery Shack and the bus driver informed the twins they had arrived.

"Hooray!" shouted Mabel.

_"Ugh, I was just starting to read about this dimension."_ tought Dipper disappointed. _"Well, I'll be able to read it when we're done unpacking."_

The twins grabbed their backpacks, suitcases and other personal stuff and walked out of the bus. Once they touched foot on Gravity Falls, the bus left immediately and, in a poof of smoke, their Grunkle Stan appeared right in front of them.

"Hello Dipper and Mabel." greeted Stan before summoning his staff and pointing at the city of Gravity Falls. "Welcome to Gravity Falls!...Again."

"Grunkle Stan!" shouted Mabel in happiness as she hugged her great-uncle. "It's so great to be here again!"

"Haha, I missed you too Mabel." said Stan as he returned the hug. "How have you been?"

As Mabel told her uncle how she has been back in piedmont, California, Dipper was more concerned about the minus dimension page and the chanting that appeared at the start of said page.

_"What was that chanting supposed to mean?"_ tought Dipper as he tried to decipher the chanting. _"And what does it have to do with the minus dimension?"_

Dipper's thinking was suddenly broken when he heard his Grunkle Stan, holding Mabel's backpack and just grabbing Dipper's, calling for him.

"Dipper, come with me and Mabel to the mystery shack." said Stan. "I, Wendy and Soos will help the two of you to unpack once we get there, after they greet you of course."

Dipper grabbed his suitcase and followed Stan and Mabel to the mystery Shack. While they walked trough gravity falls, all the citizens greeted the twins very cheerfully and happy.

"Wow, if I remember correctly we weren't that popular back then." said Dipper once he realized how different the citizens were this time. "Did you do something to them, Stan?"

"Nah, they're just that happy to see you again." answered Stan before he whispered on the twins ears "Of course, a little bribe helped a bit."

"Hoho, grunkle Stan, you haven't changed at all." said Mabel.

The twins laughed with stan as they continued to follow him to the mystery shack. However, behind two barrels, Pacifica's friends were looking at the twins walking with their great-uncle trough their binoculars.

"The rumors were true." said Franky, Pacifica's white red-headed friend. "The mystery twins really returned to gravity falls."

"We gotta tell this to pacifica right away," said Helen, Pacifica's black friend. "She has to know!"

The two girls took off their binoculars and started to run towards the Northwest Mansion.

Gravity Falls, The Mystery Shack

The twins and Stan arrived at the mystery shack soon enough. Outside the mystery shack where Wendy and Soos waiting for the twins to arrive, once they saw Stan with the twins, Wendy and Soos went running to them and hugged Dipper and Mabel.

"I'm so happy that you're back dude!" said Soos while hugging Mabel.

"We've missed you so much." said Wendy.

"Hehe thanks," said Dipper blushing as he and Wendy separated. "So how have you been?"

"Good, getting ready for another summer of doing nothing around the mystery shack." answered Wendy.

"And it will be just like the old times." said Stan.

Everybody reunited as they saw the mystery shack. The mystery shack hadn't changed at all during the twins last visit, in fact, it looked exactly like in the last twins visit. Gompers was on the roof, the cabin still looked very old and even tough Stan fixed the "Mystery Shack" sign, the big S felled instantly, returning to the sign of "Mystery Hack".

"Huh, I didn't expect that would happen." said Stan. "Well, let's go inside and get to the unpacking already."

The mystery shack team went inside the mystery shack and started to help the twins unpack. At the living room, Stan and Soos were helping Dipper unpack while Wendy helped Mabel, Soos took care of Dipper's mystery solving equipment while Stan took care of Dipper's clothes. After everybody finished unpacking and putting everything in order, Wendy left the mystery shack and everybody else started took separated ways in the mystery shack.

Dipper, having a chance to read a bit about the minus dimension, took out his 3 book, sat on the sofa in the living room and started to read the minus dimension page in peace. Dipper read that the place the portal would open in a place known as "The center of the forest", Dipper then noticed Stan passing by, he tried to get his attention thinking he could know something.

"Hey, grunkle Stan." said Dipper to Stan, getting his attention. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure Dipper, what is it?" answered and asked Stan.

"Have you ever visited the center of the forest? And if so, how does it look like?" asked Dipper, Stan raising his eyebrow. "I just wanna know."

"Well, I once accidentally got lost at the center of the forest once." said Stan as he started to remember

Stan's Flashback

A younger Stan-not looking too different from the current Stan-was walking across the trees in the forest trying to find the house of a younger Wendy.

"I was looking for a lumberjack to hire him or her to work at the mystery shack." started Stan. "However, since I could only see trees around the place, it was way harder than I tought."

The younger Stan passed Wendy's house, wich was only covered by two trees. A younger Wendy looked at Stan going further trough the forest, the younger Wendy separated from her family for a bit and left while leaving a path of leafs so she knew her way back home.

"I was walking aimlessly trough the forest, having no idea a younger Wendy was following me." said Stan in the middle of the flashback.

The younger Stan kept on walking and the younger Wendy kept on following him until Stan arrived at the center of the forest, a circular place surrounded by trees, with 6 monoliths placed at the borders of a giant hexagram in the middle.

"Before I knew it, I had arrived at the center of the forest." said Stan while his younger self looked amazed. "I couldn't believe what I saw, that place looked like it was supposed to call something from the ground or where a ritual was supposed to happen or something."

While flashback Stan looked amazed, the younger Wendy catched up with him and told him it was not safe where he was. So the younger Stan followed the younger Wendy back to her house after the leaf path she left.

Present

"And that's how I got in the center of the forest by accident, oh and I also met Wendy." said Stan, finishing the flashback.

"And how long was that ago?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know 2, 3..." said Stan before giving his last answer. "At least 6 years ago."

"Oh, and have you ever returned there?" asked Dipper.

"Return there?" asked Stan before laughing and finally answering. "I rarely even touch the woods these days, so no, I've never returned to the center of the forest."

Dipper took out from his vest his 3 book and had his look fixed on it. Stan noticed Dipper looking at the book and tried to get his attention waving his hand on Dipper's face.

"Hey." called Stan.

"W-What?" asked Dipper, quickly putting his 3 book back on his vest pocket.

"What we're you reading?" asked Stan.

"N-Nothing!" answered Dipper nervously, Stan only looking at Dipper awkwardly. "I-I-I gotta do something upstairs, goodbye!"

Quickly getting out of the sofa, Dipper went running as fast as he could to the stairs and accidentally tripped in front of Wendy. After apologizing, Dipper continued to the stairs and went upstairs to his and Mabel's Room.

"Meh, must be hormones." said Stan as he shrugged what just happened, sat on the sofa and started to read a money magazine.

The Twins Room

In the twins room, Dipper went to his bed and, after making sure no-one was in the room, took out his 3 book from his vest pocket and opened it into the minus dimension page.

"Now, where was I? Oh there it is." tought Dipper before he resumed reading. "I discovered among many things another dimension apart from ours, I decided to name it the minus dimension because it had a completely different feel of the Gravity Falls we know. When I arrived there some citizens of gravity falls warned me to hide with them in a bunker. I had no idea what they were talking about but they seemed harmless, so I decided to go with it. Once I was with them, they told me that gravity falls, or minus gravity falls if I may call it, was way different then what i saw; They said the city was conquered at least 6 years ago by two people, but before they could tell me who, a giant explosion was heard. Before I knew it I and the citizens were running away from automatons that were chasing after us, I could barely escape and return to my dimension but the rest weren't so lucky. The automatons are still out there, searching for those who break the law and no matter what, they always capture and put them under their masters control no matter what. If there's one thing I know, it's that the minus dimension is one of the darkest alternate worlds out there that I have ever seen."

Dipper closed his book and started to think about what the book said. _"6 years ago..."_ tought Dipper. _"That's the time grunkle stan said he found the center of the forest." _

Dipper started to think about who he could tell and who he couldn't tell about the dimension; He couldn't tell Stan because he wouldn't believe him and, after remembering about Stan's flashback, Wendy probably would think it was cool the idea of another dimension but he knew that she would probably tell him not to go and/or would stay up all night watching the forest to see if Dipper was near the forest and Soos would probably believe he was either crazy or also tell him not to go.

Dipper never tought about telling Mabel or anything like that. Dipper knew she would be so interested she would decide to go with him and Dipper would not take that risk. So, having decided he couldn't tell anybody...yet, Dipper knew one thing.

_"I'll have to do this alone."_ tought Dipper. _"I may never return, but somebody's gotta do it."_

The Twins Room "9:00 p.m."

At around 9 P.M., The twins were changing from her usual clothing to their pajamas as Waddles joined the twins. Mabel was excited about everything that happened that day while all Dipper could think about was the minus dimension and the center of the forest. Once the twins finished changing, they went to their beds and toked themselves.

"Good night." greeted the twins to each other.

Dipper turned off the light and then acted like he was sleeping, waiting for Mabel to be completely asleep. After 5 minutes or so, Mabel finally fell asleep and Dipper got out of his bed and went to his closet.

Dipper quietly opened the closet and quickly checked if Mabel had woke up, Mabel was still sleeping like a baby. After a quick change of clothing and making sure his 3 book was in his vest, Dipper quietly opened the window and re-checked Mabel, she was still asleep. Before he left tough, Dipper wrote down in a letter that he left to go to the minus dimension. Dipper put the letter in the desk close to the lamp and then left trough the window.

Dipper landed safely on the ground on a trashcan and after leaving, he took a few steps while looking at the window before turning around and starting to run into the woods.

later

At 10 PM, Mabel woke up feeling something was out-of-place, Mabel then noticed Dipper's bed was empty and a note was in the desk. Mabel grabbed the letter and started to read it, she was naturally horrified when she finished reading the letter.

"Dipper left the house?!" quietly shouted Mabel. "I gotta do something! But where did he go?"

Waddles woke up in that moment and did his usual waddle. Hearing Waddles waddle, Mabel turned around and saw Waddles close to her.

"What is it Waddles?" asked Mabel, thinking Waddles said something. "Dipper changed to his usual clothes, took with him his book, opened the window quietly and left trough it?"

Waddles looked at the reader with a confused look as Mabel put him back on the ground, Mabel went to the closet took out some of her clothes. After a quick change of clothes, Mabel looked trough the window and saw down Dipper's footprints.

"I can see Dipper's footprints." said Mabel before seeing the footprints were going to the forest. "He went to the forest? Oh no!"

Mabel grabbed her grappling hook and guarded it some where before getting ready to jump trough the window. Before she jumped Mabel looked at waddles.

"Waddles, let this be a secret between me, you and Dipper." told Mabel to Waddles.

Waddles just fell asleep but Mabel misunderstood it as a yes. Mabel jumped trough the window and landed on the same trashcan Dipper fell in and then, after getting out of the trashcan and started to follow Dipper's footprints.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time on this fic(You may skip this if you want to).  
_

_Dipper quietly opened the closet and quickly checked if Mabel had woke up, Mabel was still sleeping like a baby. After a quick change of clothing and making sure his 3 book was in his vest, Dipper quietly opened the window and re-checked Mabel, she was still asleep. Before he left tough, Dipper wrote down in a letter that he left to go to the minus dimension. Dipper put the letter in the desk close to the lamp and then left trough the window._

_Dipper landed safely on the ground on a trashcan and after leaving, he took a few steps while looking at the window before turning around and starting to run into the woods. Soonly followed by Mabel when she discovered he had left._

Forest

Dipper was slowly walking around the forest, hoping he wouldn't wake up any of the forest creatures, without knowing he was being followed by his sister Mabel. Dipper continued to walk aimlessly until he felt he was being watched, so he turned around and Mabel quickly hide behind some bushes.

Since Dipper didn't saw anyone behind him he shrugged, turned around and continued to walk as Mabel got out of the bushes and continued to follow Dipper. Dipper noticed a cabin only covered by two trees, with a mailbox that read "Corduroy's House" on it.

"This must be Wendy's House." said Dipper, getting a smile on his face. "I must be getting closer!"

Turning around, Dipper started to run faster as Mabel stopped and saw the same cabin Dipper saw. Mabel was confused about what Dipper said about getting closer and what it had to do with Wendy's house.

_"What does Wendy's House have to do with getting Closer?"_ tought Mabel. _"And Closer to what anyway?"_

Mabel turned around and continued to follow Dipper. Dipper was running around the forest carefully to not wake up any of the forest creatures while Mabel was following him trough the bushes, Dipper passed trough a lake jumping on the rocks, trough cracks on unstable grounds and on a dark cave-filled with bats-without ever discovering Mabel was following him.

Mabel's curiosity started to rise as she mentally asked how Dipper was able to go trough all of that without getting scared or thinking of a plan before doing any of those things. Dipper continued to run trough the forest and Mabel continued to follow him in the shadows and bushes before Dipper stopped when he saw the moonlight shining on a specific part of the forest, s pace between the trees

_"That must be the entrance!"_ tought Dipper, thinking it was the entrance of the center of the forest. "Let's see if Stan was right this time."

_"Grunkle Stan?"_ tought Mabel before slapping herself mentally. _"Focus Mabel! Dipper went here for a reason and you have to find out."_

Dipper went past the place the moonlight was showing and Mabel quickly followed him, determined to find what was dipper so excited about.

Center of the Forest

Dipper saw in amazement the center of the forest, wich was exactly like stan described; 6 monoliths placed at the borders of a giant hexagram surrounded by the trees, Mabel reacting the same way once she saw it trough the bushes.

Dipper went closer to the hexagram to see if it was real and not painted as a joke. He firmly touched it for a moment and verified it was real, he then took out his magnifying glass and checked out the monoliths, who were also real.

"Huh, I'm glad Grunkle Stan wasn't making stuff up this time." said Dipper as he returned to the start of the hexagram. Dipper took out from his vest his 3 book and opened it, starting to search for the minus dimension page. "Now what was the chanting again?" tought Dipper as he searched in his book.

"Dipper!" called Mabel as she came out of the bushes. "what are you doing here?"

Dipper jumped scared and screamed like a girl as he accidentally launched the book on the air, he quickly grabbed the 3 book, put it on his chest and catched his breath as Mabel went walking to him with a frown on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Mabel?! I tought you were asleep!" said Dipper, surprised to see Mabel.

"I was asleep." said Mabel, her stare fixed at dipper. "But then I wake up an hour later only to find that my younger brother had left the room and went to the forest alone."

"Mabel, almost all the dangerous animals of the forest are asleep at night." said Dipper. "Besides, this isn't the first time I have been at the forest alone."

"But this is the first time you don't tell me about it." said Mabel. "Why didn't you told me you would go to the forest at night? In fact, what's your reason to go here at night?"

Dipper was at a loss of words, not once did he tought-something that normally wouldn't happen to him-about a reason to make up if Mabel woke up and followed him to the forest. So dipper tried to quickly think for a reason to tell Mabel that didn't show he was going to the minus dimension.

However, Mabel misunderstood dipper's silence as something else; she tought that, since dipper had a look of worry on his face and looked like he didn't think for a reason before leaving, that he didn't have a reason to leave.

"So you escaped for no reason at all?" asked Mabel.

"No Mabel, I do have a reason." answered Dipper while still thinking for a fake reason. "The problem is that I can't tell you the reason."

"Why? You no longer trust me?" asked Mabel. "you think I would only get in the way?"

"Nono...I just didn't want you to get involved," answered Dipper, thinking of the possibilities of what could happen during his investigation of the minus dimension. "I didn't want anybody to get involved."

"Oh so you tought it was better if you go alone without telling anybody at the mystery shack and _THEN_ give everybody a heart attack when they discover you've disappeared?" Scolded Mabel to Dipper. "Huh Dipper? Is that what you think is the better choice!?"

"Of course not! I was gonna return when I verified if the minus dimension was real or not." said Dipper before covering his mouth once he realized he mentioned the minus dimension.

"Minus dimension?" asked Mabel with a raised eyebrow before returning to her frown. "What minus dimension?"

"M-Minus dimension? I didn't mention any minus dimension." said Dipper, trying to deny what he just mentioned.

"Dipper, I heard you clearly say something about a minus dimension." said Mabel unamused. "And you can't undo what you just said."

"Mabel, just please return to the mystery shack." said Dipper. "I promise you I'll be back when I have seen the dimension."

"Look dipper, I'm not moving an inch until you tell me anything about the minus dimension." said Mabel, crossing her arms. "Your reason might not be connected to that place, but you should at least tell me why you find it so interesting you have to escape at night so you can come to this place."

_"Man, I can't believe I'll have to show this to Mabel so soon."_ tought Dipper as he opened his 3 book and searched for the minus dimension page.

Once dipper found the page, dipper showed to Mabel the page and started to explain about what he read. As dipper started to explain about the dimension, the page he showed to Mabel had the name of the dimension at the start, followed by the latin chanting that opened the portal to it, the space where the portal would open-and where they were in-, the center of the forest and finally, along the many words describing the dimension, a picture of what it looked like.

The picture had a grim gravity falls with destroyed highways, a dark grey sky, many stores and or homes closed, citizens with mind-controlling machines in their heads with spirals for eyes and automatons ignoring the mind-controlled citizens while looking everywhere for citizens who broke the law.

"This page tells of another dimension apart from ours called the minus dimension, wich is one of the darkest alternate universe or whatever the writer of this book ever saw." started dipper while Mabel payed attention. "According to the book, the minus dimension was a normal-well, as normal as gravity falls can be-alternate gravity falls before it was conquered by two people and turned into what the pictures show."

"Who were those people?" asked Mabel curiously.

"The book doesn't say who." answered Dipper before resuming. "The one who wrote the book says that before they could tell him who conquered that dimensions gravity falls a giant explosion was heard and PAM!, he was suddenly fleeing from automatons. It doesn't say much else but judging from the image in the page the dimension situation if beyond bad."

"I came here because the book also says that this is the place where the dimensions portal opens." said Dipper as he turned around and saw the center of the forest again before seeing the chanting in his book. "So, if I say the latin chanting that's shown in the part above the part where it says this is the place, I can discover if the dimension is really true or fake." As Dipper said all of that, Mabel's expression changed from a frown to a big, goofy smile with big cute eyes as she started to think how awesome an adventure in said dimension would be. While she tought all of that, dipper turned her around and started to push her out of the forest.

_"Automatons, destroyed speedways, a dark feeling to it, it surely must be an awesome dimension!"_ tought Mabel before saying out loud "It would certainly feel like an adventure of epic proportions!"

Mabel realized something was pushing her and turned her head to see her brother pushing her. Mabel got out-of-the-way and dipper continued to push without moving or realizing he was pushing air.

"And that's the reason I didn't tell you." said Dipper. "I knew you'd think it would be awesome to have an adventure there. Then after a minute or two you'll ask-"

"Can I come with you on that adventure?" interrupted Mabel.

Dipper realized he was pushing nothing and stopped before turning around and answering Mabel's question.

"-That. Sorry Mabel but my answer is no." answered Dipper.

"What?" asked Mabel. "Why?"

"Mabel, remember about the limited information I told you; The dimension is filled with automatons that, if they capture us, will send us to their masters so they can put machines on our heads so they can control our minds!" answered Dipper, scaring Mabel a bit. "I simply can't take the risk, not if you're involved."

"But Dipper, you know we work great as a team." said Mabel, putting her hand on his brothers shoulder. "Besides, this might be a once in a summer, year, whatever that we can go on an epic adventure in a would apart from ours."

"I don't know Mabel." said Dipper as he started to think.

Dipper started to think about his options; He could either let Mabel come with him to see the dimension, potentially endangering both his and hers life and probably never return again, or he could let her go, where she would probably tell Stan, Wendy or Soos, getting them worried about him and go to the dimension to look for him, getting more people involved.

Dipper obviously would not take the first choice, but he instantly knew the second one would only make things even worse both for him and the mystery shack. Dipper realized it was a lose-lose situation but he would have to make a choice no matter what, dipper briefly looked at Mabel who had her "please let me go with you" look on her face.

Since Dipper couldn't say no to Mabel's face and trouble would issue anyway, he gave up and told Mabel she could go with him, causing her have a big smile on her face before she started jumping in happiness

"I'm going to another dimension! I'm going to another dimension!" said Mabel while jumping around.

"Mabel, be serious." said Dipper as he stopped Mabel on her jumping. "We're going to another dimension where we'll probably never return and even more probably we're gonna meet life-threatening hazards."

"But Dipper, you'll protect me and be at my side like I always do with you." said Mabel, changing from happy to confused/worried once she tought about it. "Right?"

"Of course, Mabel." answered Dipper as he put his hand on his sister's shoulder. "I'll always be at your side and protect you no matter what. You'd promise me the same thing if I asked you."

The twins engaged one a short, but cute hug, "Pat pat." said the twins out loud before separating. Dipper looked at his 3 book to see the chanting again and showed the page to Mabel again, this time pointing at the chanting.

"Vigilat qui porta, audi requisicionem nostram." said Dipper and Mabel in unison, starting the chanting. "Aperite porta usque ad ecce universi seorsum a nostra notus ut minus dimension!"

The twins waited for something to happen and after some minutes...nothing exciting happened, both Mabel and dipper were disappointed and confused. Dipper looked at the chanting to see if they said something wrong while Mabel felt disappointed.

"That...that was it?" asked Mabel. "You came here, I followed you all the way and we both said the chanting for nothing?"

"Maybe we got something wrong." said Dipper as he checked the chanting again.

But no matter how many times dipper checked the chanting, he and Mabel didn't spell anything wrong. Dipper closed his book and both he and Mabel started to walk away.

However, before they even stepped out of the hexagram, the ground started to shake as a laser hit the monoliths. The monoliths minus symbols started to shine and shoot lasers at the center of the hexagram, forming a small energy sphere.

"What's going?!" asked Mabel.

"I think the portal's opening!" said Dipper.

The sphere started to expand and then transformed into a minus sign and, once the transformation finished, the ground ceased to shake and the twins looked at the portal with confused looks.

_"Well, it's not as disappointing but it could have been better."_ tought Dipper.

"Man, that was it? I don't know I expected something like a gun that can open portals, a pipe cannon or something like that or-" said Mabel before noticing she was being pushed towards the portal. "-Dipper are you pushing me again?"

"It's not me this time Mabel." said Dipper, who was also being pushed to wards the portal. "I think the portal's sucking us to it!"

The twins noticed the portal was starting to absorb things to it, rocks, bushes, etc. The twins tried all they could to avoid being absorbed by the portal, but in the end, the twins got absorbed and ended up inside a dimensional wormhole. At the wormhole, dipper received a shock as his 3 book came out of his vest pocket on its own and started to go flying up to the start of the wormhole.

"My book!" shouted Dipper.

Dipper and Mabel tried to move/swim/whatever to get the book, but the more they tried, the closer they would get to the end of the wormhole and the closer the book would go to the start. The book eventually went trough the start of the portal and ended up at the hexagram the portal opened, the book fell on the ground and the portal closed.

"Nooo!" shouted Dipper as he and Mabel inevitably went trough the wormhole's end.

The Minus Dimension

The twins arrived at an alley at the minus dimension version of gravity falls, dipper quickly got up and tried to get to the portal but the portal closed before dipper got there.

"Nonononono!" shouted Dipper in despair as he tried to find a part of the portal left.

Dipper walked back to Mabel, who had her mouth open with a horrified look on her face.

"Mabel I have bad news, the portal has closed, my book is gone..." said Dipper before he saw Mabel wasn't paying attention. "And you're not hearing what I'm telling you isn't it?"

Mabel grabbed Dipper's head and turned him, dipper obtained Mabel's exact reaction once he saw the minus dimension gravity falls was way worse than what the picture showed.

* * *

A/N: You will rarely, if ever, see this author notes. I'd like to thank Alisi Throndyke for the suggestion of the part where Dipper promises Mabel he'll always protect her and be at her side, Thanks buddy!.

The next chapter will be uploaded in either sunday or friday if I'm lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

_Last time on this fic._

_"Mabel I have bad news, the portal has closed, my book is gone..." said Dipper before he saw Mabel wasn't paying attention. "And you're not hearing what I'm telling you isn't it?"_

_Mabel grabbed Dipper's head and turned him, dipper obtained Mabel's exact reaction once he saw the minus dimension gravity falls was way worse than what the picture showed, Just before feeling dizzy and falling asleep in the alley.__  
_

The Minus Dimension, Alley "6:00 A.M." 

At the Minus Dimension, Dipper and Mabel were sleeping in the alley where they arrived at the minus dimension. Dipper woke up like usual while Mabel woke up like she had a horrible nightmare.

"Cheese pancakes!" randomly shouted Mabel, looking around in confusion. "Huh? What happened?"

"I guess we fell asleep after we arrived here." said Dipper, noticing it was morning. "It was pretty late."

Just as they got up, Mabel and Dipper heard robotic footsteps hit the ground close to the alley they were in, the twins then moved slowly to the fence at the entrance of the alley. What they saw was an army of stoic androids in white and red armors.

"Automatons." quietly said Dipper, figuring instantly who they were.

"So that's how they look like." said Mabel.

"I'll see if it's safe to leave." told Dipper to Mabel. "You stay here."

Dipper briefly left the alley he and his sister were in to see if there weren't automatons out watching. once he verified that it was safe to leave he waved his hand to his sister and the two started to walk slowly, hiding on some bushes nearby.

"Let's keep a low profile." said Dipper. "Automatons could appear anywhere, anytime."

"Does the one over there counts?" asked Mabel.

Mabel pointed at a humanoid, black and red android that was patrolling the streets. The automaton felt the presence of Mabel and Dipper and turned around, just after Mabel and Dipper hid in the bushes.

The android turned around again and started to walk away from the street to keep patrolling the city. Mabel and Dipper got out of the bushes and started to see the city.

Among what they could see, minus gravity falls was in even worse condition then what the picture showed. At least 10 automatons were patrolling around, a few houses, stores, etc were in either bad condition or in ruins and almost all-of the ones that were visible anyway-citizens were the mind controlled variety.

Dipper and Mabel started to search on a safe distance some houses and stores that weren't in ruins to see if there was any non-mind controlled citizen, or anything that could help them destroy the automatons, inside. While Dipper searched on one house, Mabel turned around and saw a little tiger doll sitting close to the ruins of a wooden house.

Mabel walked to the doll and grabbed it, checking said doll reminded her of the same doll they had back at the mystery shack, thinking about both the possibilities of the ones that lived in the wooden house and what could have been of the minus dimension mystery shack. Mabel had payed so attention to the doll that she didn't notice an automaton turning around and spotting her.

"Homosapien Life Form founded." said the automaton as it's eyes turned red. "Initiating capture."

The automaton started to run to an unnoticing Mabel, just as Dipper was finishing searching. Seeing the automaton running towards his sister, Dipper started to run as fast as he could to Mabel, grabbing her hand and the two running to hide in a nearby tree.

After Mabel and Dipper hid, the automaton stopped and started to look around for the twins. The automaton started to analyze the entire dead-end trying to find the twins, Dipper covering his sister's mouth to make sure she wouldn't say anything.

Once the automaton heard someone calling for it, the automaton left as Dipper removed his hand from his sister's mouth. Dipper saw the automaton leave while Mabel had her eyes fixed on the doll she founded.

"Mabel, what did I told you?" asked Dipper. "We must keep a low profile in here."

"I'm sorry Dipper." apologized Mabel. "It's just that, with all these destruction, I can't help but either think about what happened in this place or feel sorry about the people who lived in those destroyed houses."

"I'll admit that the possibilities of what happened vary from dark to nightmarish." said Dipper. "But if we're not careful, we'll be the next."

Mabel was silent as she tought about what Dipper said. Dipper went out of the dead-end and saw that the automatons were leaving to another part of the city.

"The automaton's already left." said Dipper, returning to his sister. "Let's continue our exploration."

"Dipper, hold on." said Mabel, grabbing Dipper's arm. "How about if we go to a highway instead?"

"Why a highway?" asked Dipper.

"Well it's long...has a way...I don't think anything ever happens there." said Mabel, trying to answer Dipper's question. "It's possible that the automatons ignore the highways."

"Hmm, you're probably right." said Dipper, scratching his chin. "Let's go to a highway."

Dipper and Mabel left the dead-end and started to look for a highway. Mabel pointed at a highway above some trash cans with a few platforms. Mabel and Dipper went to the trash cans and used them as small platforms to reach the other platforms, helping each other in the way. Some more platforms later, the twins finally got in the highway and when they turned around, what they saw was far from pretty.

The Minus Gravity Falls had even more automatons than what the picture showed, most of the buildings were destroyed, the mind-controlled citizens were walking more like zombies then normal people and most of the beautiful, full of life trees and nature of gravity falls were cut down and mostly of a grey color. Remembering what the picture showed before they arrived. Dipper and Mabel found the change jarring.

"What kind of..." said Mabel, searching for a word to describe the two persons who conquered gravity falls. "Beings would turn a city like gravity falls into this horrible wasteland?"

"Let's focus on the important." said Dipper, starting to walk trough the highway. "We need to keep exploring, find something that can prove this dimension exist to our gravity falls and then leave this place."

"That's the plan?" asked Mabel, following Dipper. "When did you said that was the plan?"

"Well, I originally thought I alone would see if the dimension was real or not and then that's it." said Dipper, giving Mabel a quick glare. "But since 1, The portal sucked us into this dimension. 2, I lost my book while we were in the wormhole. 3, Automatons are probably everywhere and 4, There's no sign of any other portal opening very soon, we got no choice but to find a portal to go back to our dimension."

"But what about the come-back-with-evidence-to-prove-its-existence part?" asked Mabel.

"Mabel, if we return with evidence that can prove the existence of this universe, we could become famous." answered Dipper. "Just think about the possibilities, actually, on second tought, don't, we don't have any time to waste."

Dipper and Mabel continued to walk in the highway. After a very long silence, Mabel speaked and asked "Do you think Grunkle Stan is looking for us now?

"Well, time works different in other dimensions." partially answered Dipper. "So maybe back at the normal gravity falls he might be awake, looking for us."

The Mystery Shack, Stan's Room "7:00 A.M."

At Stan's Room, Stan was sleeping in his bed until he heard the roasters call. Stan slowly woke up and yawned as he got off his bed, went to the closet and, from many of the identical suits he had, he took two random ones and went to a mirror close to his bed.

Stan looked at the two suits and threw one of them to his bed. Stan started to dress up by putting on his black tuxedo, followed by putting socks and then putting on his brown shoes, his dark red string tie and finally ending with his maroon fez.

Stan then left his room and went downstairs to the kitchen and started to make some coffee, not noticing Soos was going upstairs to the twins room. After the coffee was ready, he went to the kitchen cabinets, opened them and searched and founded a cup with the words "Best Shack Owner!" written on a side.

After grabbing his cup and puting some coffee on it, Stan went and sat on one of the chairs in the table, just as Wendy went inside the mystery shack.

"Hello Mr Pines!" greeted Wendy.

"Hi Wendy." greeted Stan back.

"What's up?" asked Wendy as she sat in the same table Stan was in.

"It's the first day of summer." said Stan. "The perfect time to rip off tourists with the greatest merchandise this old shack has to offer."

Nearby Stan there was a pile of the old and dusty merchandise stan used last year. Among the old merchandise there were some, although very few, new merchandise including booblehead dolls of Soos, Wendy, Dipper and Mabel, a puppet modeled after stan himself, 5 rows of shirts with pictures of the mystery shack team and welcome to gravity falls in them and a small wood figure of a xerces blue, a golden toad and a dire wolf.

Just as stan started to take a sip of his coffee, a disturbed and freaked Soos went running down fast, accidentally crashing on the pile of merchandise. After he got up and put the merchandise back together, Soos went running to stan.

"Mr Pines, I gotta tell you something!" shouted Soos while catching his breath. "It's about the twins, they've disappeared!"

After hearing the shocking news, Wendy stared with her mouth wide open while Stan spitted out his coffee, followed by another spit take slightly slower, followed by another slightly faster, followed by another of normal speed. 9 or so spit takes later, Stan finally stopped to catch his breath, all the coffee landing on Wendy, too shocked to even notice the coffee on part of her head.

"Hold it, hold it, I'm nearly done." said Stan, catching his breath.

After catching his breath, Stan did a very long spit take, also landing on Wendy.

"What do you mean they've disappeared?!" asked Stan.

"When I checked their room, they just...dissapeared dude." tried to answer Soos. "Come with me, i'll show you."

Stan and Wendy got up and, after cleaning the coffee on Wendy's face, followed Soos to the twins room.

The Mystery Shack, The Twins Room

Once they arrived, they were surprised at what they saw. The beds were disordered, the closet's doors were open as well as the window and last, but not least, the twins were nowhere to be seen.

Stan walked to the table between the twins bed, carefully not stepping on a sleeping Waddles, and grabbed the letter Dipper left. Stan returned to Soos and Wendy as he unwrapped the letter and started to read it, after reading the entire note he showed said letter to Soos and Wendy, who shared shocked looks once they finished reading it too.

"Dude, I can't believe Dipper and Mabel left without telling us." said Soos. "Why would they do it anyway?"

"So that's why he asked." said Stan, scratching his chin while remembering when Dipper asked him about the center of the forest. "

"Mr Pines?" asked Soos while Wendy was walked to the window of the room.

"Yesterday, Dipper asked me if I knew anything about the center of the forest, where I met Wendy for the first time." started Stan. "I told him what I remembered from the time I arrived there, I'm sure he had another reason to ask me, specially when I asked him what he was looking at his book, he left and went to this room instantly."

"Hey guys, there are footsteps behind the mystery shack." said Wendy. "They lead to...the forest?"

Stan and Soos went to Wendy's side and saw trough the window the path of footsteps Mabel and Dipper left. Stan, Soos and Wendy went back downstairs and Stan, thinking while they were going back, believed he knew the reason Dipper asked him about the center of the forest.

"Dipper was looking at his book right after he asked me about the forest." said Stan. "He possibly saw something in that book of his that mentioned it was in the forest, catching his attention."

"Do you think that's the reason he asked you?" asked Wendy.

"Of course, the kid just loves to solve mysterys." answered Stan. "I don't know why Mabel went along with him, but we'll find out soon enough once we're in the forest."

"You're gonna set foot on that place since your last visit a long time ago Stan." said Wendy.

"Uh huh, Wendy you'll come with me to the forest." told Stan to Wendy before turning to Soos. "Soos, I'll leave you with what might be your hardest task yet, take care of the shack."

Stan walked to Soos, took off his fez-revealing a near identical fez underneath-and gave it to Soos. Soos, not thinking twice, put on the fez.

"I don't know if you're ready yet for this, but somebody has to take care of the shack while Wendy and I go look for the twins. If I don't return you can keep the fez." said Stan to a happy Soos. "But if I'm back without a scratch on, give it back to me."

"Understood Mr Pines." said Soos, doing the 'yes sir' gesture. "You'll be proud of me."

"I hope so." said Stan. "Let's go Wendy."

"Ookie Dookie." replied Wendy.

Stan and Wendy left the mystery shack trough the main door and went behind it, following after the footsteps that Mabel and Dipper left, leading them to the forest in their search for the twins.


	4. Chapter 4

_Last time on this fic._

_"Understood Mr Pines." said Soos, doing the 'yes sir' gesture. "You'll be proud of me."_

_"I hope so." said Stan. "Let's go Wendy."_

_"Ookie Dookie." replied Wendy._

_Stan and Wendy left the mystery shack trough the main door and went behind it, following after the footsteps that Mabel and Dipper left, leading them to the forest in their search for the twins._

Forest "7:06 A.M."

Wendy and Stan were following the footprints trough the forest. Stan starts to remember his whole last visit in the forest-From when he got lost to when he founded the center of the forest-as he looks around the forest, wich has not changed drastically since said visit.

"Now Mr Pines, I know very well that this isn't your first time at the forest, but I ask you to be careful around here." said Wendy, catching Stan's attention. "Outside of the normal and dangerous wild life, there's a rumor that mythology-like creatures roam the forest at daytime."

"That must be the reason Dipper and Mabel left at nighttime." said Stan, thinking. "Those creatures or monsters might be less of a pest then the day."

Wendy and Stan stopped right in front of the two trees that covered a cabin, it was Wendy's House. As Wendy looked confused to the footprints that slightly changed direction at her house, Stan founded another set of footprints, wich lead him to the bushes where Mabel hid while following Dipper.

"Hold on is that my house?" asked Wendy.

Wendy turned around and saw that Stan had disappeared, who was actually still on the bushes.

"Mr Pines?" asked Wendy, calling him.

"Here on the bushes, Wendy!" called Stan.

Wendy heard Stan and went where Stan told her to go, the bushes. Once she arrived she saw Stan on one knee looking at the footprints with a magnifying glass.

"Where did you got that magnifying glass?" asked Wendy, noticing the magnifying glass.

After a moment of seeing the footprints, Stan successfully recognizes the footprints as Mabel's. Stan gets up as he puts the magnifying glass on his tuxedo and turns to Wendy.

"That's not important." answered Stan. "The important thing is that These are Mabel's footprints."

"Mabel's footprints..." said Wendy, scratching her chin. "Maybe she followed Dipper trough the bushes instead of directly."

"That's what I tought too." said Stan. "But just to be sure. Wendy, I want you to follow these footprints while I follow Dipper's, okay?"

"Okay Mr Pines." replied Wendy.

Stan got out of the bushes and resumed following Dipper's footprints while Wendy did what she was told to, follow Mabel's footprints. As the two followed the footprints, Stan and Wendy went trough all Dipper and Mabel did, the lake, the cracks and the dark cave with the vampire bats.

After all of that, Stan saw the same spot that lead to the center of the forest. The only difference was that, instead of being moonlight, it was the light of the sun that was shining on the spot. Stan started to remember about that spot and tried to stay calm, believing he was wrong about what he said yesterday.

"Please Soos, make sure I don't regret leaving you in charge." mentally said Stan to himself as he and Wendy went trough the spot.

The Mystery Shack "7:10 A.M."

Back at the Mystery Shack, Soos was seeing himself in the mirror with Stan's fez. Soos couldn't believe that the day he would run the Mystery Shack, if only temporary, would arrive so soon. Soos started to pinch himself to see if it was a dream, after he felt the pain of the pinch, Soos realized it was real after all.

"Alright dude, you should be ready for anything." mentally said Soos to himself. "Even if it's only temporary, you must make sure Mr Pines doesn't regret leaving you in charge."

While Soos continued to talk to himself trough the mirror, he heard footsteps and the door upstairs opening. Knowing some tourists just arrived to the shack, Soos quickly went trough the stairs to the main floor of the shack.

"Hello and welcome to the Mystery Shack!" greeted Soos, not seeing the tourists. "The real owner is not available for to moment, so I'll be replacing him for the day."

After catching his breath, Soos looked up, opened his eyes and saw that the only people around other than him were Candy and Grenda. Grenda was holding a video game in her hand.

"Oh, you two are Mabel and Dipper's friends right?" asked Soos. "Your names are...are..."

"I'm Grenda and this is Candy." said Grenda, telling Soos her and Candy's name.

"I'm Candy Chiu." said Candy

"Gesundheit." said Soos.

"I...didn't sneeze, chiu is my surname." clarified Candy. "Anyway, are Mabel and Dipper here?"

After hearing that, Soos remembered what happened earlier. He went upstairs to check how the twins were in, but when he arrived at the twins room, the beds were messed, the closet and window were open and there was no sight of the twins. What he saw shocked him so much he went downstairs and told Stan and Wendy about it.

"Umm no, they are not here." nervously answered Soos.

"Then where are they?" asked Grenda.

Soos started to quickly think of an excuse to tell Grenda and Candy. Soos knew that Mabel and Dipper had formed a best friend bond between Grenda and Candy and, if they knew Mabel and Dipper had disappeared, they could either freak out or search for them until they could find them.

"Umm, they told me they would play hide and seek across the town." lied Soos.

"It must have been Mabel's idea." said Candy, scratching her chin. "She always find a way to make a funny game even more funny."

"Where should we start?" asked Grenda.

"Well they said they were gonna play it across the town, so search around the town." suggested Soos.

"Good idea." said Grenda. "You'll play with us?"

"I would love to play gals." said Soos, looking around the shack before looking at Grenda and Candy. "But somebody has to take care of the shack while Mr Pines is out."

"Where did Mr Pines go?" asked Grenda.

"The Mall!" suddenly shouted Soos, with Candy and Grenda looking at him confused. "I mean, he went to the mall to buy supplies for the store."

After clarifying that, Grenda and Candy shrugged and left the shack to start searching for Mabel and Dipper. Soos left out a sigh of relief as he looked at the bobbleheads of the entire shack team.

"Please, Mr Pines, return them here as soon as you can." mentally asked Soos to himself.

Center of the Forest

After Stan crossed the spot where the sunlight was showing, he arrived at the center of the forest, Wendy arriving after she got out of the bushes. Wendy and Stan walked around the hexagram in the middle and started to see if it was real, Wendy checking the hexagram while Stan checked the monoliths with his magnifying glass.

"I can't believe it, but I was right about this after all." said Stan, putting his magnifying glass back on his tuxedo again and then started to look around for Mabel and Dipper. "But where are those two kids?"

"Mr Pines, come here!" called Wendy.

After hearing Wendy's call, Stan immediately went running to Wendy's place at the start of the Hexagram.

"I'm here, Wendy!" said Stan, stopping to catch his breath. "What did you found?"

Wendy pointed at the ground, where Dipper's 3 book was in the ground. Seeing the book made Stan remember when Dipper was looking at it after he told him about the center of the forest, just before he asked what he was looking at and he went quickly to his and Mabel's Room.

As soon as Wendy reached to grab the book, the 3 in the book turned blue and materialized a small, blue sparkle right in front said number. The sparkle went to and hit Wendy's hand, causing Wendy to leave the book alone and the 3 in the book to return to its normal color. As Stan also reached to grab the book, it did not reacted and Stan could grab it without much problem.

"What was that sparkle about?" asked Wendy.

Stan opened the book and started to search trough it. Stan stopped when he spotted the page about the minus dimension and saw that it had as its portal opening place as the center of the forest.

"I see." said Stan.

"What do you mean, Mr Pines?" asked Wendy.

"Dipper and Mabel must have gone to this place to get to this alternate universe." answered Stan.

Stan showed Wendy the page about the minus dimension, Wendy thinking they had some pieces. Wendy and Stan started to put together the pieces of the puzzle; The Minus Dimension, Their escape to the c.o.t.f, The hexagram, etc. After thinking about it for a minute, Stan finally put all the pieces together.

"I got it!" exclaimed Stan in realization. "While they were in the bus, Dipper was seeing trough this book to entertain himself while they arrived here. He stopped when he saw the page about this 'minus dimension', when I called for him when they just arrived was because he was wondering what this place had to do with this dimension. Once at the shack, the reason he asked me about the Center Of The Forest and how it looked like was because the place where the chanting in this page has to be said to open the portal that leads to this dimension, once it was nighttime when most of the dangerous wildlife is sleeping, he woke up, changed to his normal clothes, put the 3 book on his vest, wrote down a note when Mabel was supposed to wake up in the morning, left using the window and started to walk away until he could run straight into the forest."

"Wow Mr Pines, that's a very-" praised Wendy before being interrupted.

"I'm not done yet." interrupted Stan, Wendy's eyes widening as he resumed. "Then, just an hour or so later, Mabel woke up and noticed that Dipper was nowhere to be seen. Mabel looked at the note Dipper left and was horrified that Dipper left to go to the forest alone os she changed to her clothes and left using the same window Dipper left trough. As Dipper was walking quietly to not wake up the wildlife, Mabel followed him trough the shadows and bushes. When Dipper arrived at the center of the forest, Mabel came out of the bushes and scolded Dipper for not telling her about anything, Dipper then decided that he would have to tell her sooner or later sp he showed her this page about the minus dimension. After hearing about all of this, Mabel naturally was excited enough to ask Dipper if she could come with him."

"Are you done yet?" asked Wendy.

"Just a bit more and ready, I promise." answered Stan. "Dipper did not accept it but Mabel used her puppy dog eyes on him, and, since everybody knows that nobody could say no to her puppy dog eyes, Dipper gave up and accepted letting her come with him to the dimension. Dipper confirmed to Mabel that he would be at her side no matter what before they spelled the chanting that opened the portal. Dipper and Mabel went trough the portal but some paranormal or supernatural force negated the book, leading it to stay here while Mabel and Dipper went to the dimension. So, if my hypothesis or whatever is correct, Dipper and Mabel are now trapped in the minus dimension and, without having checked this book to see how to return, they might not be able to return here."

"Wow, Mr Pines, I didn't knew you could think a hypothesis like that." praised Wendy.

"Neither did I, Wendy, neither did I." said Stan, looking at the page and showing Wendy the chanting. "Now please help me spell the chanting now."

Stan and Wendy spelled the chanting out loud, they waited and, just like Mabel and Dipper's try, nothing happened at first.

As Wendy was about to walk back past the hexagram, Stan closed the book and the ground started to shake. From the sky, a thunder stroke all the monoliths, causing their minus signs to shine a yellow color. The minus signs in the monoliths shoot yellow lasers at the center of the hexagram, creating a yellow energy sphere.

As time passed, the sphere started to expand until morphing into a minus-sign-shaped portal, wich started to suck Stan and Wendy to it. After the ground ceased to shake and the two noticed they were moving towards the portal without using their legs, Wendy did all she could to fight off the portal's power while Stan only standed, waiting.

"Wendy, did you put leaves for a path while we walked?" asked Stan.

"No, Mr Pines." answered Wendy, trying to flee from the portal's sucking force. "Why?"

"Because I get the feeling we might not return very soon." answered Stan, taking a serious look on his face.

Inevitably, Stan and Wendy were sucked straight into the portal and ended up into the same dimensional wormhole Dipper and Mabel arrived in.

Inside said wormhole, Stan looked down to his hand, where he saw the book 3 number and outlines were shining a neon green color as Stan received a shock of lighting as he accidentally released the book. Stan and Wendy saw that the book was now moving backwards as it was going closer and closer to the start of the wormhole.

Before they could actually try to get it back, they were blinded by the light that was coming from the end of the wormhole, where they went trough instantly as the book went trough the start of it, where it landed at exactly the same spot like the last time as the portal closed.

Minus Dimension, Gravity Falls

Stan and Wendy felled trough the portal, wich closed after they arrived, at the center of the Gravity Falls version in the worst possible moment. Automatons were surrounding the city searching for rebels, but as soon as Stan and Wendy set a foot on the floor, all the automatons turned around and started to analyze them.

The automatons eyes turned red and their expression changed to a frown as they aimed at Stan and Wendy.

"Analyzing of organisms, finished. Objective, destroy!" exclaimed the automatons.

"Wendy! Duck as quick as you can!" instructed Stan.

Wendy and Stan ducked as soon as the automatons fired their lasers, wich hit the 6 automatons heads. The automatons shut down and fell to the ground as Stan and Wendy got up.

"Well, that was easier than I tought." said Wendy.

Surely enough, Stan and Wendy heard zombie-like shoutings of "Intruders!" approaching them. Stan and Wendy took a run for it as they searched for a place to hide from the mind-controlled citizens of the Minus Gravity Falls. After they hid in behind a wall, Wendy slightly took out her head to see if they had left.

After verifying it, Wendy told Stan that they could leave and the two left and started to search for Dipper and Mabel.

Minus Dimension, Giant Tower

Meanwhile, in another part of the Minus Dimension in the control room, a shadow figure was seeing the new beings that had arrived at the minus dimension, Mabel, Dipper, Stan and Wendy, trough the monitors.

"So, they found a way to get to this dimension." said the shadow figure, hitting the keyboard in anger. "Well they will see the huge error they did when they got here. assistant!"

Hearing that order, the shadow's figure assistant came out of the shadows. It was the minus dimension Pacifica, wearing a black dress with neon blue lines, dark blue shoes with grey lines and a red diamond inserted in the middle, black gloves, and a mind control device in her forehead.

"Did you called me, master?" asked Pacifica-M in a monotone-like voice.

"Yes, my little servant, remember the little pieces of hair I gave you yesterday?" asked The Shadow Figure.

Reaching her dress pocket, Pacifica-M took out two pieces of brown hair that looked suspiciously like that of Dipper's and Mabel's. Pacifica-M looked at the hair pieces before nodding to answer the Shadow Figure question.

"I want you to put those piece of hairs to the robotizer machine over there and activate the machine." said The Shadow Figure.

Pacifica-M looked where the finger of The Shadow Figure pointed at, the robotizer. The robotizer was only two capsules connected trough circuits to a table with an analyzer nearby.

Following the orders, Pacifica-M walked to the robotizer, put the pieces of hair and pressed a button beneath said analyzer. The capsules started to do their work as the Shadow Figure walked to Pacifica's-M side to behold the creation of the robot dopplegangers, Metal Mabel and Metal Dipper.

After 5 minutes so, a ring sound was heard as the capsules opened their doors, releasing a lot of smoke. The Shadow Figure and Pacifica-M coughed a bit as the smoke went away, revealing a robot Dipper and a Robot Mabel in the capsules.

Red spheres appeared at the middle of the robot's dark sclera as they activated and walked out of the capsules. The robots turned to the shadow figure and bowed down to it.

"Excellent work, my little maid." praised the Shadow Figure, petting Pacifica's-M head. "Now go patrol the prison until given further orders."

"Yes master." replied Pacifica-M.

Pacifica-M left trough the main door as the Shadow Figure guided the robots to the monitors that had a picture of Dipper and Mabel walking around the destroyed highway freezed in the screen.

"These are intruders that had the audacity to get into this dimension, they are trying to get a way back to their dimension and prove that this alternate universe exist." explained The Shadow Figure to the robots.

The Shadow Figure turned to the robots.

"Your mission is simple; search trough the destroyed highways of Gravity Falls and when you find them..." said The Shadow Figure before pausing, put on a menacing smile on its face and resume. "Kill them."


	5. Chapter 5

_Last time on this fic._

_"Your mission is simple; search trough the destroyed highways of Gravity Falls and when you find them..." said The Shadow Figure before pausing, put on a menacing smile on its face and resume. "Kill them."_

Minus Dimension, Destroyed Highway "6:47 A.M."

Mabel and Dipper were still walking trough the destroyed highway, passing over a sign that said checkpoint. After they passed said checkpoint, The two of them sat on the ground and started to catch their breath.

"Dipper, how long have we been walking this highway?" asked Mabel, catching her breath.

"I don't know, Mabel..." answered Dipper, catching his breath too. "Let's stop now and relax for a moment."

"If only we had brought something that could give us more energy." said Mabel.

At the checkpoint, a platform was materialized right behind it. The twins heard the sound of something materializing and got up and went back to the check point. The twins turned around to see in the platform various sweets and fruits, with a cake at the very edge of it.

"Well, what a coincidence." mentally said Dipper. "Just when we need something that can give us energy, this happens."

"Cake!" exclaimed Mabel with a big smile.

Mabel went running towards the platform, not realizing the platform was disconnected from the highway. As Mabel opened her eyes and turned to the ground, she saw that beneath her were solid ground in at least 1000 feet from her place.

As Mabel screamed and tried to regain her balance, she almost fell to her doom. Luckily, Dipper grabbed her by her sweater neck and pulled her back on the highway. As soon as the twins looked up, there was a sign above them that said "JUMP" with a robot girl like voice started to shout the exact word.

"Wow, that is very useful." sarcastically remarked Dipper. "Well, it would have been if it had arrived earlier."

Meanwhile, the metal twins were flying around the city, analyzing everything they saw to recognize the twins site. Metal Mabel stopped when she founded Stan and Wendy walking and investigating trough the streets, also looking for Dipper and Mabel. Metal Mabel analyzed them and stored all the information it could get in its database just before it spotted the twins at the highway with Metal Dipper.

With their sight fixed on the highway, the robots founded The twins in the highway and started to analyze them. Dipper was standing still while Mabel jumped on the platform, grabbed a pair of cupcakes and jumped back to Dipper, the platform disappearing after she set a foot on the highway. After the robots finished analyzing them, they went flying forward to it.

"Well not getting the cake was a bit disappointing." said Mabel, eating a cupcake. "But these cupcakes do the job well too."

"Yeah, I'm feeling fully recovered." said Dipper, finishing eating his cupcake. "Let's continue then."

Dipper and Mabel continued to walk, not noticing M. Mabel and M. Dipper arriving and starting to rush as fast as possible to the two. The twins looked up, where a "WARNING!" sign appeared, once again, above the twins while an alarm was heard and the highway flashed red. After that happened, the "WARNING" sign faded out, and a message appeared saying the next.

* * *

INITIATING BOSS FIGHT

Metal Mabel and Metal Dipper.

* * *

After the message disappeared, the twins turned around, seeing the metal twins rushing towards them. Quickly reacting, the twins started to run while being chased by their metal copies. Metal Dipper looked at the ground and, analyzing it, saw that the robots and the twins were above 1000 feet from the ground, Metal Dipper transformed his hands into drills and started to make a hole in the highway and went trough it, followed and mimicked shortly by Metal Mabel.

The twins stopped immediately when they saw the metals had disappeared.

"Did we lost them?" asked Mabel, looking around for the robots.

Just as Mabel asked that, the robots broke trough the highway and appeared right in front of the twins, morphing their hands back to normal. As the twins took a step back, Dipper heard a collapsing sound coming from the highway they were in. The ground of the highway part between the holes the metals made to the other holes they also made started to shake as said holes started to make further cracks in the highway, eventually collapsing with Dipper and Mabel falling along with it as the metals went after them.

Minus Gravity Falls, Streets close to the highways

Meanwhile, before the highway collapsed, Stan and Wendy were still searching around the streets for the twins. As Stan and Wendy searched everything that happened before and after the boss fight announcement happened.

"Keep searching, they must be-" said Stan before stopping.

Stan and Wendy stopped when they heard a highway, where the twins and the metals were in, collapse as they saw the two twins falling. Stan took out two binoculars from the garbage he was searching in and gave one to Wendy. After wiping out something on the lens, Stan and Wendy looked trough the binoculars and saw that the ones falling were Dipper and Mabel, to their shared horror.

"Mabel!" shouted Stan, taking out his binoculars.

"Dipper!" shouted Wendy, doing the same as Stan.

"They're falling to the highways!" shouted Stan. "Quick! Let's go before it's too late!"

Leaving the binoculars back where they found it, Stan and Wendy took a run for it and tried to get to the highways as fast as they could.

Meanwhile

While they were falling, Mabel remembered that, earlier, she took her grappling hook with her if she needed it. So she took out said grappling hook, aimed it at a pole in a higher highway and shoot it, landing successfully on said pole. As Mabel and Dipper tried to reach each other's hands, Metal Dipper arrived and slapped Dipper far away to another highway, following Dipper in succession.

Mabel arrived at the start of a destroyed highway, her Grappling hook returned to normal and put it back on somewhere as she started to run from her chasing robot self.

Meanwhile, at the highway Dipper was sent to, Dipper got up and wiped off the dust from his hat, clothes and knees, his Doppelganger arrived and took on a battle stance as he gave Dipper the "bring it on" gesture. Dipper took a battle stance as well as Metal Dipper started to run towards him, forming a punch with his hand. Dipper put a defense position that covered his body but Metal Dipper's punch hit Dipper's face instead, attacking with another punch to the stomach, various punches, an upwards kick and an uppercut in very quick succession. As Dipper layed on the ground after the uppercut and opened his eyes, he saw that his Metal Self was preparing to launch another punch to the ground, aimed directly at Dipper's body. Rolling before the collision, Dipper manages to successfully avoid the hit while Metal Dipper's hands created a crack in the ground that made his hand get stuck, leaving the robot open for an attack.

"Now's my chance!" exclaimed Dipper mentally as he formed a punch with his hand.

Taking advantage of the moment, Dipper runs towards Metal Dipper, who doesn't react at all except for turning around to see Dipper approaching him, as Dipper's punch hit's Metal Dipper's forehead. After a short pause, Dipper jumped back a bit and started to wave his hand in pain while shouting "Ouch!", Metal Dipper still not reacting.

"What are you made of? Aluminium alloy?" asked Dipper, still waving his hand in pain.

Ignoring Dipper's question, Metal Dipper's hand gets out of the ground and punches Dipper across the highway, A white flash occurring just as soon he punches Dipper, changing from the fight of Dipper and his metal version to Mabel's and her metal version's fight.

Mabel was still running away from her metal version as Metal Mabel got ready for her next attack, The Omega Dash. For said attack, Metal Mabel took out her jets from her back and started to store energy in them, glowing a shining a light blue color around her. Mabel stopped once she saw that the next part was infested with hazards. Spikes were the most prominent, with only two platforms at the start of said hazard infested part. Mabel turned around and jumped as high as she could to the platform on she turned around and saw Metal Mabel, after executing her attack, flying quickly towards her.

After she safely got on the platform, Mabel only saw as Metal Mabel completely wiped out the hazards on the part, Mabel following her by jumping trough the platform next to her. Once Mabel catched up to her metal version and jumped back to the ground on the highway, she saw that Metal Mabel was expelling a lot of smoke from her entire body. Once Metal Mabel noticed the organic being behind her, she turned around and quickly went running to Mabel, who responded by punching her in the face, causing her to go back a bit. After waving her hand out of the pain, Mabel suddenly realized that her metal copy could now be hurt and thus, forming a fist with her hand.

"Looks like the tables have turned!" exclaimed Mabel.

Mabel went running towards her metal self and punched her across the highway. Another white flash happening just as the punch collided with metal Mabel, changing from Mabel's fight to Dipper's.

Just like Mabel, Dipper was also gaining the upper hand in his fight with his robot Doppelganger. He punched Metal Dipper across the highway and then, quickly running towards him, engaged in a round of hit or miss attacks with him. Dipper started with a punch combo and then tried to finish it with a upperkick, Metal Dipper got hit by the punch combo but reacted quick enough to count Dipper's upperkick with another upperkick. After counter attacking every attack they did, Dipper finally hit his metal version when he executed an uppercut when Metal Dipper did a high punch, once again leaving him open for attack.

Giant Tower, Control Room

Meanwhile, At the Control Room, The Shadow Figure and Pacifica-M were on chairs in front of a giant monitor with many buttons underneath it that showed them what Metal Dipper and Metal Mabel were seeing. When the two saw that the metal twins temperature had increased and the little green bar, representing their energy, decreasing fast, The Shadow Figure and Pacifica-M instantly decided to use the "backup plan".

Pressing a red button underneath the monitor, an alarm sounded as the monitor screen showed a message saying "EXECUTING BACKUP PLAN, 7-01Q" in red letters.

Minus Dimension, Destroyed Highway

Back on the fight, Dipper was about to throw another punch to Metal Dipper, with Mabel about to do the same to Metal Mabel. However, a sudden burst of wind trough the robot's bodies send Dipper and Mabel slightly away as the robots raised their arms. Metal Dipper taking out an arm sword made of energy while Metal Mabel took out a spiked mace/whip hybrid.

"Woah! Now you're serious!" shouted Dipper, avoiding a hit from Metal Dipper's energy arm sword.

While Dipper continued to avoid Metal Dippers energy arm sword, Metal Mabel was swaying her weapon around the highway, trying to hit Mabel. Mabel jumped back on the platform above Metal Mabel and tried to be as quiet as possible while Metal Mabel stopped his swaying around, trying to find Mabel. Mabel sneezed and Metal Mabel started to sway her weapon at the platforms Mabel was in. Mabel turned around, avoiding Metal Mabel's weapon, and she saw that the highway was disintegrating.

Mabel then jumped out of the last platform and started to run faster than before, Metal Mabel returning to normal and following her when she noticed the disintegrating highway. Dipper briefly stopped his metal rip-off attack as he noticed the highway disintegrating as well.

_"The highway is disintegrating?"_ mentally asked Dipper. _"How's that even possible?"_

Dipper pushed off Metal Dipper and told him to looked behind him. As Metal Dipper looked to the highway, Dipper also turned around and started to run away from the disintegrating highway, being followed by his metal self as he returned to normal and started to chase him. Dipper and Mabel met when the two jumped down to another highway that was also disintegrating.

"Dipper, did you noticed the highway is disintegrating too?" asked Mabel.

"Yes, but I don't know what's worse." answered Dipper, turning around to see the highway and the robot twins chasing them. "That if we fail to get out of here we'll fall to our deaths or that those robots are still chasing us."

"What should we do?" asked Mabel, also turning around.

Suddenly, Metal Dipper took out his energy sword and launched an energy slash at them, Mabel was able to dodge it but the back part of her sweater was slashed apart and simultaneously all of Mabel's sweater fell to the ground.

"Phew, that was close." said Dipper, before looking that they were approaching a wall. "Dead-end!"

Mabel and Dipper stopped just before they collided with said wall, the metals also stopping in midair. The metal twins morphed their hands into blasters as Mabel and Dipper tried to look for somewhere they could jump to. As Metal Mabel and Metal Dipper charged their blasters, the twins hugged in fear, But just as soon, Stan and Wendy arrived at the same highway the twins were in and saw they were about to be blasted by their robotic Doppelganger. Shouting "NO" in slow motion, Stan and Wendy went running to the twins, grabbed them and jumped out of the highway as the metals shoot their blasters.

As Stan, Wendy, Dipper and Mabel went falling towards a factory not so far by, a giant explosion occurred at the place the metal twins were in. As the smoke from the explosion went away, the metal twins saw that the twins were vaporized... or so they tought. As they analyzed the area, the twins were still detected in the factory they and Wendy and Stan ended up to, so without any distraction, the metal twins go flying to the factory.

Minus Dimension, Factory

Meanwhile at the factory, Stan and Wendy were hiding behind metallic walls close to an energy reactor, holding Mabel and Dipper, while Stan saw if the robots were there. As Stan saw the robots entering the factory, he told everybody to be as quiet as possible.

"What are those things?" asked Stan, referring to Metal Mabel and Metal Dipper.

"Evil robot versions of us, I guess." answered Dipper.

"Wendy, Grunkle Stan, did you came to save us?" asked Mabel.

"No, I umm...I can't open the shack without you two." lied Stan while answering Mabel's question. "But anyway, we would like to ask you something."

"Yeah, why did you went to another dimension without telling us?" asked Wendy. "What were you thinking about that?"

"It wasn't my idea." said Mabel, giving Dipper a quick glare. "It was Dipper's."

Stan and Wendy gasped as they saw Dipper, who was looking at the ground with a look of regret. Wendy's gives a disappointed look at Dipper while Stan looks at him angry.

"Dipper, why did you do it?" asked Wendy.

"What were you thinking?!" scolded Stan.

"Look, all I wanted to do was to see if this dimension was real." said Dipper. "How was I supposed to know that the portal would actually suck us into the dimension and negate the only possible way we could get back, my book?"

"Why didn't you read on your book if there was any way out of here BEFORE you went to the forest?" asked Stan.

"Look, the information about this dimension the book had been not much, okay?" answered Dipper. "It's not my fault I didn't find a way to escape, or anything else for that matter, in the book."

"Okay, but why you didn't tell us?" asked Wendy.

"Wendy, not only would you believe if I was crazy, but if I went to the center of the forest, I would get caught anyway because you LIVE in the forest!" answered Dipper.

"Okay I can see why you wouldn't tell me." said Stan, Wendy looking at him. "But why you didn't tell me?"

"Grunkle Stan, when have you believed anything I told you about the mysteries of Gravity Falls?" asked Dipper. "Besides, you would have just be as hard, if not even harder, to get past. Can't you see? I had no choice but to do it alone!"

"Then why is Mabel here with you?" asked Wendy.

"I followed him to the forest to see why he left without even telling me." answered Mabel, looking at Dipper with an angry look on her face.

"And then, by using your puppy-dog stare, I let you come with me." said Dipper.

Meanwhile, Metal Mabel and Dipper had changed their vision to one that could see past the metal walls around them. As Metal Mabel was looking around, Metal Dipper spotted Mabel and Dipper fighting behind the metal wall they were hiding. As Metal Dipper gave Metal Mabel a signal to come to his place, the two saw beyond the metal walls and started to approach Stan, Wendy, Mabel and Dipper's hideout. Meanwhile, behind said walls, Mabel and Dipper were walking towards each other as they corrected their terms and, the longer they said it, the angrier they sounded.

"Only because you actually showed me how the dimension was like!" shouted Mabel.

"But that was because you said you weren't gonna leave until I told you about it!" shouted Dipper.

"But I said that because you were acting strange and you mentioned the dimension and that we were in the place where the portal opens!" shouted Mabel.

"But the reason you even heard about all of that was because you followed me trough the bushes!" shouted Dipper.

"BUT THE REASON I DID THAT IS BECAUSE YOU LEFT A NOTE IN THE DESK THAT SAID YOU LEFT THE FOREST TO DO SOMETHING YOU NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT!" yelled Mabel.

"Well I never told you about it BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO GET INVOLVED!" yelled Dipper.

Dipper and Mabel started to fight before Stan and Wendy grabbed them and pulled them away.

"Calm down, kids, calm down!" said Stan. "Think positive, this situation could have been even worse!"

"How worse?" asked Dipper.

"Well, Those robots could have super strength that they didn't use on your fight with them, some sort of vision to see past the metal walls we're hiding and-" answered Stan as soon as Metal Dipper's hand went trough the metal door. "Super hearing?"

As they walked away from the metal door, Metal Dipper ripped open the metal door and he and Metal Mabel went walking towards them, transforming their arms into machine guns and charging and aiming at them. As Dipper looked that Mabel was close to him and that the robots had super hearing, he quickly grabbed Mabel's arm and bite it, causing Mabel to scream incredibly loud.

Once the robots heard Mabel's scream, they temporarily paralyzed and deactivated with many 0's and 1's on their eyes. After Dipper saw that the robots were paralyzed and left Mabel's arm alone, Mabel slapped him in the face.

"Why did you do that!" said Mabel.

"Sorry, but I had to see if it would work and it did." said Dipper before pointing at the factory's entrance. "Now let's go before they reactivate!"

Following Dipper, Mabel, Wendy and Stan quickly left the factory and started to run away as fast as they could before the metal twins reactivated. And, as Dipper said, the metal twins reactivated to see that the shack team had left. Before they left the factory, the two looked at the energy reactor right in front of them. The robots looked at each other ast hey nodded and turned their hands back to normal.

Minus Dimension, Streets

Meanwhile, the shack team were running around the streets not looking back until they heard an explosion nearby.

_"I have a bad feeling about that."_ mentally said Dipper.

As the shack team turned around, they saw the factory they were in was now on ruins as two silver-colored orbs were approaching them. Taking good look revealed the orbs were the metal twins on their super-powered modes thanks to the energy they absorbed from the reactor. After seeing they were approaching, the only thing Dipper could say was "RUN!", wich everybody did after hearing it.

When the Super-Powered Metal Twins were flying above them, they launched each 8 energy balls from their bodies, that formed something like a circle, and the energy balls started to fall on random parts of the ground the shack team were in, exploding upon contact. After a few repetitions, the metal twins turned into constantly spinning balls that bounced once touching the ground, trying to hit Mabel and Dipper, who jumped over them every time. After returning to their normal form, the metal twins transformed their hands into machineguns again and started to shoot their bullets at the ground trying to hit the shack team, always failing no matter what. After they got out of ammo, the metal twins stopped in midair and the shack team, noticing it, stopped as well. The shack team, believing it had ended, decided to keep walking... Until they heard short-circuit sounds coming from the metal twins as they returned to normal, their red spheres disappeared, the words "HEAT OVERLOAD!" appeared in the eyes as electricity surrounded their bodies as they started to fly out of control around the city, doing giant cracks when they collided with anything.

The shack team started to run again until they noticed the robots weren't advancing towards them at all. Taking advantage of the situation, Dipper started to calculate a way to finally destroy the robots. After a few calculations and planning the possibilities, Dipper finally got his entire plan ready and told everybody to get ready.

"This is what we'll do." started Dipper.

After discussing the plan and understanding what they are supposed to do, everybody agreed as they started to execute Dipper's plan. Stan and Wendy were holding Mabel and Dipper by their legs with their direction fixed on the out-of-control metal twins.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" asked Wendy.

"Of course, I know it's gonna work... it has to work." answered Dipper. "Now Stan, Wendy, start spinning!"

Following Dipper's orders, Stan and Wendy started to spin as they raised the twins. After Dipper shouted "RELEASE!", Wendy and Stan released them and the twins started to fly towards the out-of-control metal twins, who also approached their direction. Before the twins collided with their metal versions, they formed a punch with their hands, at the collision, punched the metal twins stomaches and went past the destroyed stomach of the metal twins. After a beat, a ray of light came out of Metal Mabel and Metal Dipper, then another one until they had at least 7 of them before finally exploding in a cloud of smoke, leaving only their deactivated heads, arms and legs.

After the twins touched the ground, a randomly generated rank appeared above them and started to generate the rank the twins got an "A" rank, causing Mabel to jump in happiness and Dipper to calm her down, the twins doing a victory pose-Mabel posing funny while Dipper looked calm while forming a "V" with his fingers on top of Mabel's head-and looking at the reader in joy.

After that, the twins heard Stan calling for them. After they arrived, Stan and Wendy were in front of a robot that was holding a tray with cupcakes.

"Who's the robot?" asked Dipper.

"I don't know, he appeared as soon as you made explode those robot you." answered Stan.

"Hi! I'm robot buddy, the robot buddy." greeted Robot Buddy. "Would you like some energy refills?"

Shrugging, everybody took a cupcake and started to eat them as Robot Buddy very quietly said "Initiating teletransportation to base.". Robot Buddy then turned into a grey sphere and started to fly somewhere else, while everybody were eating their cupcakes.

"Umm, guys, don't you feel weird?" asked Wendy.

Just as she asked that, Wendy turned into a green orb as she also left flying to the place Robot Buddy went to. Stan turned into a white sphere and automatically followed Wendy and finally, the twins turned into an identical set of yellow spheres as they also followed Stan.

When they all left, the metal twins remaining parts melted into liquid and then reformed themselves into their new, slightly more advance transformation, The Hyper Metal Twins.

"Living Organism abilities... successfully copied." said Hyper Metal Dipper as he and Hyper Metal Mabel checked his database.

"Initiating return to base." said Hyper Metal Mabel.

The Hyper Metal Twins activated their jets and started to fly back to the giant tower, with all the data of the shack team in their database.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Gravity Falls belongs to: Disney

Minus Dimension, Somewhere underground 

Robot Buddy's orb form arrived in front of an elevators door in a highly advance underground room. Stan, Wendy and the twins orb arrived soon enough in midair. Robot Buddy returned to his original form and felled to the ground unharmed, while Stan, Wendy and the twins returned to their original form, saw that they were in midair and felled to the ground face-first.

Robot Buddy pressed a button on the wall close to the elevator and the elevators door opened.

"Please come in." asked Robot Buddy.

The shack team got up and went inside to the elevator along with Robot Buddy. Once everybody was inside the elevator, Robot Buddy pressed a button and the elevators door closed and it started to go up. As the team and Robot Buddy were waiting for the elevator to stop, a long and relaxing number was being played.

The quiet and calming nature completely faded when the elevator stopped and opened its doors, to the horror of everybody, but specially Mabel. What they saw was a giant machine with a mechanic resembling the shacks team pet, Waddles, suspended on a test tube while two metal claws were taking out some parts from the machine and repairing the rest of said machine.

_"Waddles?!"_ mentally asked Mabel, scared.

"This is the wrong room." said Robot Buddy, pressing some buttons on the elevator panel.

After Robot Buddy pressed the right button, the elevators doors closed and the elevator resumed while everybody was unnerved by the recent sight, specially Mabel. Turning around and noticing her sister shaking in fear, Dipper puts his hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"What's wrong, Mabel?" asked Dipper.

"Dipper, seeing that pig-headed robot reminded of poor Waddles." answered Mabel, remembering about Waddles back at the shack. "He's all alone back at the mystery shack, and then it just hit me; Who's gonna pet him? Who's gonna play with him? Who's gonna give him cookies? and who's gonna make sure nobody confuses him for dinner?!"

After saying all of that, Mabel starts to breath in and out, trying to lower her anxiety. As Dipper starts to pet Mabel in her head, she starts to breath in and out slower as she calms down before Stan interrupts them.

"Hey, I couldn't help but over hear you freaking out about that pig." said Stan. "I know you love that pig and you don't want anything to happen to him, but don't worry, Soos is with him."

"...Grunkle Stan, for some reason, that doesn't help at all." said Mabel.

Deciding that saying anything else might make the situation worse, Stan leaves the twins alone as Dipper continues to help Mabel relax as they hear a voice in the elevator tell them they are about to arrive to the safe room.

Somewhere Underground, Safe Room

The elevator finally stopped as its doors opened, showing everybody a big, white room. Robot Buddy came out first while everybody else came out after him.

"This is the waiting room, wich also doubles as the safe room." started to explain Robt Buddy as everybody took a seat. "Here, you can relax, feel safe and hide in a place where the robots won't find you."

"Hey mister Robot Buddy-" said Mabel before being interrupted.

"Sorry, but I don't have the capability to answer any of your questions at the moment." interrupted Robot Buddy. "Please wait while I confirm if the leader is available. He will gladly answer all questions you ask."

A mechanical door opened behind Robot Buddy. Robot Buddy turned around, went trough the door and the mechanical door closed immediately. Everybody took a seat and started to wait for Robot's Buddy return, there was a long silence between the shack team as they looked around in the room, Dipper was the one to break the silence.

"So, what should we do while we wait?" asked Dipper.

Once Dipper looked at the rest of the team, they all had their eyes fixed on him. Stan was looking at him with a look of anger and with his arms crossed while Wendy and Mabel was looking at him with a worried look.

"What?" asked Dipper, seeing everybody looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"Dipper, you have a lot to explain to us." answered Stan. "You will tell us everything, from when you were arriving here to what happened when you arrived in this dimension recently, and don't leave any detail out."

"I don't know." said Dipper, scratching his head. "But how do I know I can trust you?"

"Dipper, we are your family, you can tell us anything." answered Stan, earning a glare of suspicion from Dipper. "Sure, we bug and tease you every once in a while, but we don't do it out of malice."

"Besides, we are completely safe in this room, like Robot Buddy said." added Wendy. "And since those robot copies of you exploded, we don't have to worry about them anymore."

"Do you need any other answer?" asked Stan.

"...No, I'll tell you everything that has happened until now." answered Dipper, starting from the very start. "It all started at the bus where Mabel and I were. While Mabel was looking at Gravity Falls trough the window from the bus, I was looking at my book, where I saw the page that wasn't in the book before."

"That was the page of this dimension?" asked Stan.

"Yes, so when I saw that page, it caught my interest so I started to reading it." resumed Dipper. "The longer I read, the more interested I got. But we arrived to the bus stop of Gravity Falls before I could continue. Once Stan greeted us at the entrance, met Wendy and Soos and we unpacked our backpacks, suitcases, other personal stuff and the like, I resumed my reading at the living room, where I asked Stan about the center of the forest and he told me about his accidental visit there."

"So that's how Dipper found about it." said Wendy, crossing her arms and looking at Stan. "Did you really told him that story?"

"Hey, I thought he was asking out of curiosity, nothing else." clarified Stan. "How was I supposed to know he was asking because he was gonna open a portal to an alternate reality close to ours, and not anything related to hormones?"

After hearing the hormones part, everybody looked at Stan with a confused look on their faces.

"It was a tought I accidentally said out loud." said Stan. "But forget it. Dipper, please continue."

"I'll gladly do so." said Dipper. "So, I went to my and Mabel's room and continued to read about the dimension. I read about what was the current state of the dimension, a few automatons, some mind-controlled citizens, 'rebels' hiding for their freedom, but it's even worse now."

"And boy are you right." said Stan. "There are even more auto-thingamajigs or whatever, more zombie-like citizens and the buildings are either in ruins or only partially stable."

"And the 'rebels' are nowhere to be seen, they were either mind-controlled or... actually, I don't even wanna know what happened to them." said Dipper. "Anyway, so I decided I couldn't tell anybody for reason I already said and that I had to do this alone. So I waited until the night to go out to the center of the forest, I changed to my usual clothes, put my book on my vest and before I left..."

Before resuming, Dipper started to think if it was a good or bad idea to write a letter for Mabel when she woke up next morning. After he tought about it, Dipper facepalmed when he founded it was a bad idea.

"I did left a letter on the desk for when Mabel woke up." resumed Dipper. "So, I walked slowly away from the shack before starting to run towards the forest. So when I tought I had it covered, Mabel woke up and found the letter I left her, so she repeated what I did, jumped out of the window and started to follow me trough the shadows while putting her nose into my business-"

"Because I was worried about you!" interrupted Mabel.

"I already told you I didn't want you to get involved!" shouted Dipper.

"Whoa whoa, calm down you two, getting angry won't get us anywhere." said Wendy, stopping Mabel from attacking her brother. "Dipper, why don't you skip to the part where you and Mabel were at the center of the forest and the portal opened?"

"I was gonna do just that." said Dipper. "So, after deciding the two of us would go to the dimension, we opened the book, looked directly to the hexagram in the middle and spelled out loud the chanting. After a few minutes, nothing happened, but when we were about to leave however, a laser came from the sky and hit the monoliths, the monoliths minus symbols started to shine and those shot another laser, wich then formed into a sphere before turning into a portal that sucked us into it."

"I guess that will be enough."interrupted Stan.

"Really? You don't wanna hear anything else?" asked Dipper. "Ah yes, you went trough what happened to us, isn't it?"

"Yes." answered Stan. "We started to look for you when we discovered you had disappeared, and we founded your book at the hexagram on the center of the forest. So we repeated what you did, and when we closed the book the portal opened."

"But it had a strange reaction on me." added Wendy. "When I was about to grab it, a little spark of light or whatever formed and hit my hand, but when Stan grabbed it, nothing happened."

"Hmmm, maybe the book rejects anybody who isn't part of the family of the one who found or wrote it." suggested Dipper. "So that spark must have been made for when anybody other than the one who wrote or found the book tries to have it."

"And let me guess, the book-" said Mabel before being interrupted.

"Was absorbed back to the start of the wormhole and went trough it while shining a neon green color, ending at our dimension when the start of the wormhole closed?" interrupted Stan. "Yes, that really happened, and I'm not even making up anything that I just said."

"Hold on, neon green color?" asked Dipper. "Stan, quickly, repeat what you just said!"

"The neon green color thing?" asked Stan.

"Yeah, that." answered Dipper. "What did you meant by it?"

"Oh, well, I was holding the book when I noticed it's outlines were starting to shine a neon green color before starting to electrocute me." answered Stan. "Afterwards, I accidentally let it go while I was in a shock, causing it to go to the start of the wormhole and blah blah."

"The neon green color appeared when you were inside the wormhole?" asked Dipper. "It never appeared before that?"

"Nope." answered Stan.

Just as Dipper starts to think about what the neon green color could be, the mechanical door Robot Buddy went trough opened, Robot Buddy went inside the safe room and the mechanical door closed instantly.

"I have checked with the leader of the resistance, he will be available for you in 8 minutes." said Robot Buddy as he went to the shack team. "And for added bonus, the leader has given me the ability to answer one of your questions."

"Resistance? What resistance?" asked Mabel.

"The resistance we're in now." answered Robot Buddy. "This is a highly advance organization of citizens that were able to escape successfully from the automatons and want this dimension to be back to how it was before it was taken over."

"That's a resistance?" asked Mabel.

"I already specified that I can only answer one of your questions. Wait until the resistance leader is available so all your questions can be answered." said Robot Buddy. "Oh and if I were you, I would be as far away from the center of this safe room as possible, or only sitting back on your seats."

As the shack team went back to their seats, the ground started to shake as a minus sign appeared at the ceiling of the safe room and started to turn into a portal.

_"Oh no, not this again."_ mentally said Dipper.

"More people are gonna come." said Robot Buddy in a lower tone the its usual voice.

Just as Robot Buddy said, from the portal felled Franky, Helen and Pacifica and Gideon while they were having a fight. The portal closed once all of them arrived and, while Franky and Helen got up and brushed off the earth in their clothes, Gideon and Pacifica continued to fight without noticing everybody looking at them.

"Say it! Say you will do as I say and we'll hunt Mabel first!" shouted Pacifica.

"No way! You'll do as _I_ say and we'll hunt _Dipper_ first!" shouted Gideon.

After they paused and turned around, they saw that everybody was looking at them with indifferent looks on their faces.

"No, please continue." said Robot Buddy in his normal voice. "This is very entertaining."

Gideon and Pacifica separated, got up and brushed off the earth on their clothes. Gideon walked towards Dipper with an annoyed look on his face with his arms crossed while Pacifica walked to Mabel, mimicking Gideon's actions.

"So, Mabel Pines, the female half of the twins with the audacity to come back to my town in summer." said Pacifica. "What are you doing here? In fact, where are we?"

"The same for you, Dipper Pines." said Gideon.

"Gideon and... Pacifica?" said Dipper. "I think the question should be for you. What were you doing in that wormhole with Pacifica's friends?"

"I'm not gonna answer any of your stupid questions until you answer my question." said Gideon.

"Fine, I'll answer your question." sighed Dipper. "I heard about the urban legend of an alternate reality and I went to the forest to open the portal to see if it was real. Mabel is here because she followed due to being worried about my safety."

"So you escaped into this dimension just to avoid being humiliated by me and that pest boy?" asked Pacifica. "You know hiding is a better way then this."

"Pacifica, think first." suggested Helen. "Why would the twins escape to this dimension if they have no idea you were gonna humiliate them?"

"Hmmm, now that I think about it, it doesn't make too much sense." said Pacifica. "But I still feel something fishy around here."

"I already answered your question, Gideon." said Dipper. "Now you answer mine."

"I would gladly do so, but I don't have the time to do it." said Gideon.

"The leader of this resistance will take a long time to get here." said Robot Buddy. "So you do have the time to tell your story."

"I know, that robot is the fishy thing!" shouted Pacifica, pointing at Robot Buddy.

"Okay, we'll tell the story. But you'll have to hear very carefully 'cause we'll only tell it once!" said Gideon.

Gideon went to Pacifica and grabbed herby the hair. Gideon dragged Pacifica to a seat nearby and, when they go there, Pacifica slapped Gideon in the face, releasing her. Before they sat down they looked at each other with a look of anger.

"Why are Pacifica and Gideon angry at each other anyway?" asked Mabel to Franky.

"Hear the story, it will be a lot easier to understand." answered Franky.

Minus Dimension, Giant Tower

Meanwhile, at the giant tower, Metal Mabel and Metal Dipper recently arrived at the main control room, where The Shadow Figure and Pacifica-M were waiting for them.

"Did you got the data?" asked The Shadow Figure.

"The data was successfully copied from the organic beings." answered Metal Dipper.

"They also think we were destroyed for real." added Metal Mabel.

"Excellent, we can continue the doppleganger project with no problem." said The Shadow Figure. "Servant, bring the data transference headgears."

"Yes master." said Pacifica-M.

Pacifica-M left and returned to the room with two headgears with a cable at the backside of them. The Shadow Figure took the headgears and put them on the metals heads and connected the cables to a giant computer nearby. After Pacifica-M activated the headgears, The metals started to transfer the data they got from the shack team to the computer. In the computers screen showed the pictures of Dipper, Mabel, Stan and Wendy with a file underneath saying "Data". The Shadow Figure opened the four files and, seeing the huge amount of information that the folders had, a short but evil smile appeared on its face.


	7. EXTRA! EXTRA! News for everybody!

Hello guys, Exotos135 here, bringing you some news.

You may be wondering why the heck I'm taking so long on uploading a brand new chapter. Well, the truth is, that I have lost interest on the fic and will no longer update it myself.

However, for all of you fans of this fic or people who just like it, not all hope is lost, because The Minus Dimension has been adopted by Alisi Throndyke. However, until she finishes either "Catherine's Wrath" or "Prophecy of Light", the fic will not be uploaded for a while. Also, it's going to be revamped, but it will keep the original idea.

Also, I'm not gonna leave everything to Alisi, I'll give her some ideas on how the fic continues, what actions happens, but for the most part, I'm only the giver of ideas.

But in the mean time, I recommend you to read her other work, including the mentioned "Catherine's Wrath" and "Prophecy of Light", while you wait for the fic. And please, PLEASE, don't ask endlessly when is it going to be uploaded.

Anyway, that was all, have a nice day.


End file.
